Confessions of An SVU Daughter
by GilmoreGirl14
Summary: This is not affiliated with my SVU trilogy!...The children of the SVU detectives are growing up and are facing difficult decisions...
1. Welcome to my Life!

**All Trilogy readers! DO NOT WORRY! This story has absolutely nothing to do with the SVU trilogy! This is an idea that popped into my head that I thought I'd try out...don't worry I am not abandoning my other story...Chapter seven of Making Plans will be out soon! Anyway, enjoy this one and lemme know what you think! Here are the pairings and the children, and it will be posted at the beginning of each chapter so you won't forget!**

**Elliot and Olivia-Three daughters (twins Samantha and Avery, 14 and Jordan, 8)**

**John and Casey-One son (Dalton, 12) and pregnant with a daughter**

**Melinda and Fin-one daughter (Deanna, 13)**

**One more thing: The whole story will be in Avery's POV!**

* * *

_Avery's POV_

"Sam, let's go! Dalton is going to be here any minute for the bus!" I called out to my twin sister, Samantha as me and my best friend, Deanna Tutuola, sat downstairs, waiting for Sam to come downstairs.

"I am almost ready," Sam called. I groaned.

"Avery, chill. We know Sam. She has to look absolutely perfect every day," Deanna said jokingly. I looked at my best friend. Deanna and I have been best friends since the day she was born. She was a year younger than me and Sam, but it didn't matter, because we all have something in common. Our parents are best friends.

Before any of us (Deanna, Sam, Dalton, or I) were born, all of our parents worked together at the sixteenth precinct of the New York Police Department**. **Believe it or not, that's where my mom and dad met, fell in love, and all that jazz. Then Dalton's parents followed their lead, fell in love, and then Deanna's parents did the exact same thing. According to Mom, it was the craziest wedding ever.

Anywho, then two years later, Mom got pregnant with me and Sam and exactly a year later, Deanna was born and then a year after THAT, Dalton was born. We have the closest bond ever. You wouldn't believe how incredible we are together. And our parents still work together!

Finally, Sam emerged downstairs. "Thank goodness!" I exclaimed.

"Wait for me!" A little voice called out from upstairs. I groaned as my eight-year-old sister Jordan tramped down the stairs.

"Isn't Mom taking you to school today?" I asked Jordan.

"I was, but then a new case came in," I heard my mother say from her bedroom. "Just walk her to her stop before you go to yours, please Av?" she added.

"Fine. Do we need to go to the office after school?" I called.

"Yeah, all of ya'll, but make sure you get Jordan, please?" Mom replied.

"Yes maam. Dalton's here. Gotta go! Love ya!" I yelled as Dalton Munch walked up our steps and met us outside.

"Love you, Av! Love you, Sam! Love you, Jo!" Mom called as I closed the door and walked Jordan to her stop. She met her friends outside and then Sam, Deanna, Dalton and I walked to where our bus would pick us up.

* * *

We finally arrived at Southern Manhattan Middle School. Dalton headed for the sixth grade unit, Deanna went to the seventh grade unit, and Sam and I headed for the eighth grade unit. As I opened my locker, a note fell out of my locker. Mysteriously, I opened it and began reading:

_Avery,_

_I need your help! Meet me by the big tree at lunch today...URGENT!_

_3,_

_Taylor_

I folded up the note and followed Sam to my first period class, ready to see what Taylor needed my help with.

* * *

**Well, whatcha think? Too lame? Well, chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Taylor's Shocking Confession

**Okayy thanks for the positive reviews so far! Chapter 2 has arrived! Enjoyz!**

**Elliot and Olivia-Three daughters (twins Samantha and Avery, 14 and Jordan, 8)  
John and Casey-One son (Dalton, 12 ) and pregnant with a daughter  
Melinda and Fin-one daughter (Deanna, 13)**

* * *

After fifth period, I walked outside with Deanna and found Taylor Harper, the girl who had written the letter, waiting for me under the tree.

"I'll meet you later," I whispered to Deanna as I walked over to Taylor.

"Avery, you came!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Of course, I came!" I smiled as I sat down, not really caring about ruining my brand new jeans. "I figured it was pretty urgent. What's going on?"

"Something happened to me last night. Something bad," Taylor whispered and at that moment, tears streamed down her face.

"Taylor, what happened?" I asked.

"You know Holly Daniels? How she had her fourteenth birthday party last night?" Taylor asked. I nodded, not too fond of Holly.

"Well, this boy took me upstairs to Holly's bedroom last night and he...he," Taylor started sobbing and, at that moment, I thought I knew what had happened.

"Taylor, did he rape you?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Taylor sobbed. I fell backward in disbelief. Then I asked an even more important question.

"Taylor, did he use protection?"

"Oh my god, I don't think so!" Taylor sobbed. I then felt totally sick.

"Do you know who did this to you?"  
"All I remember is black hair, blue eyes," Taylor said and then she said, "You cannot tell anyone about this. I just had to get it off my chest. Please don't tell anyone."

I looked at Taylor and said, "You know my mom and dad are sex crime detectives? They can help you."

"NO!" Taylor screeched and I took that as a hint that she didn't want anyone to know.

"Okay, I promise," I said and then we had to go inside. But the whole rest of the day, I felt sick. How was I going to keep a secret this big?

* * *

After school, Deanna, Dalton, Samantha, Jordan and I entered the Special Victims Unit and it was chaos.

"What the hell are they doing here?" the Commanding Officer, Donald Cragen, yelled. He is like our grandfather, so I knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"Calm down, Cap. I told them they could come here to do homework," Mom replied from across the room.

"Room six, right?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Cragen grumbled as the five of us rushed across the squadroom floor and into the interrogation room.

As I tried to focus on my homework, Taylor's pleading voice kept popping into my head.

_"Please don't tell, please don't tell,"_ it kept saying. The voice got to me and finally I headed out of the room and into the squadroom.

"Mom?" I said and she turned around and looked at me. "I need to report a rape," I said. Mom looked at me, assuming it was me. "No, Mom, not me. One of my friends from school. She told me she was raped at a party last night and that she thinks he didn't use protection," I said.

Mom looked at me and said, "Has she taken any morning after pills?"

I shook my head no. Mom looked at me grimly. "Avery, you have to tell me her name," she said as she took my hand.

"No! She didn't want anyone to know," I cried.

"Avery, you have to tell me her name or else we can't find her rapist," Mom said.

I finally whispered her name and Mom said, "We need to talk to her."

"You can't! Let me. She won't know I told you, and then I can get the info you need for your investigation."

"Okay. Thanks, baby," Mom smiled as I waved and walked back to the room, having a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

Up next: Avery tries to get more information out of Taylor and accompanies her on a very important appointment...******  
**


	3. Happy Birthday Avery and Sam!

**OMG! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had total writer's block gasp and was stuck on where to go...but I'm starting back up again and, for all of the trilogy folks, part 3, _The Ending Is Always Sweeter, _will be out very soon! Alrighty so here is chapter three of _Confessions of an SVU Daughter!_**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them!**

* * *

I entered school the next morning with my stomach in many knots. I immeadiately found Taylor, hiding in the corner from everyone else.  
"Taylor, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure, what's up?" Taylor asked cheerfully.

"Ummm, I know this is kinda not the best place in the world to talk about this, but, have you taken..." I asked.

"A pregnancy test?" Taylor cut me off. I shook my head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Not yet, but I got Alexis to buy me one. I'm going to take it during lunch. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Then, will you go to the police?" I pleaded.

"No. I told you, Avery. No one needs to know about this. I'll go away, I'll have the baby, I'll raise her myself."

"Taylor, what the heck! My mom and dad can help you and put this guy in jail and he will never see the light of day again!"

"No, Avery!" Taylor said as the first bell rang. She stormed off to class. I groaned as I walked to my first hour class.

* * *

I trudged the first half of the day. At lunch, I stuffed my barbeque sandwich in my mouth and met Taylor and Alexis in the bathroom beside the gym. Alexis and I sat outside the stall when we suddenly heard Taylor start crying.

"Tay, baby, you okay?" Alexis said.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill that son of a..."

"Watch it Taylor!" I warned.

"I need an appointment with a doctor!" Taylor cried.

"Call Dr. Hammons," I whispered to Alexis as I wrote her phone number on her hand. Mom and Dad haven't gotten me or Sam cell phones yet, unfortunately, but having SVU detectives for parents, you learn numbers you might need some day. Alexis nodded as I exited the bathroom. Mom had to know about Taylor, especially since she was pregnant.

* * *

"Taylor's WHAT?" Mom whispered quietly as she and I sat in the break room that afternoon.

"Pregnant and I'm willing to bet the father is that idiot that raped her," I replied just as quietly.

"And she's still refusing to talk to us?" Mom asked again.

"Yeah," I replied and, at that moment, I saw Alexis enter the squadroom. "Hold on, Mom. I'll be right back," I said as I walked to the door. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"I know Taylor doesn't want this getting out, but it's got to be reported. She's fourteen years old and pregnant, for crying out loud, and I figured since your mom and dad are detectives, maybe they could help me," Alexis said as I led her to the breakroom.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" I asked. Alexis nodded and then I whispered, "I already filled in my mom on everything."

Alexis's eyes widened as she whispered, "Does she know about..."

"Yeah," I replied as we entered the breakroom. "Mom, this is Alexis, Taylor's best friend," I told Mom as we sat down.

"Hello, Alexis," Mom smiled as I grabbed some drinks out of the fridge and tossed them to Mom and Alexis.

"So, I did come here for another reason besides to attempt to report the rape. Taylor's set up a doctor's appointment for next Friday after school and she wants both of us to come," Alexis said.

"Friday?" I asked. Friday was the day Sam, Jordan, Deanna, Dalton, and I do some extra help around the precinct. That Friday was also Samantha's and my 15th birthday, so I wasn't sure I would be allowed to go.

Mom knew what I was thinking and said, "She can be a little late home from school. Just not too late."

"Great! She called that doctor whose number you gave me, Dr. Hammons? The appointment is at 3:30," Alexis said as she stood up. "I have to go home now. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Stabler. See you tomorrow, Avery," she said as she waved and exited the precinct. I leaned backwards in the seat. This was going to be a very stressful two weeks.

* * *

The day of Taylor's appointment, exactly two weeks after her rape, we rode the bus to 42nd Avenue and sat in the waiting room when Taylor went inside. An hour later, she came out and said, "Two weeks along." Alexis gave Taylor a hug as we stepped outside to wait for the city bus. When we arrived at the precinct, there was a wrapped present on Mom's desk. The tag had my name on it. Puzzled, I opened the tag and read it:

_Happy Birthday Avery Lee! We love you!-Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, Warner, and Doc_

I ripped off the polka dotted paper and I saw a white box. Alexis and Taylor helped me rip off the top of the box and what was inside shocked me. It was a turquoise LG Scoop! Suddenly, I heard Sam scream and she ran over to me!

"I got orange!" she exclaimed.

"I got blue!" I yelled and we jumped up and down as I saw Cragen walk out of the office. Sam and I attacked him as we screeched, "Thank you!"

He smiled as we opened the phones and began investigating the features.

The precinct had also bought us gift cards for Macy's, Abercrombie, Itunes, and a bunch of other stores. Mom and Dad bought us purses, mine was a blue leather to match my phone and Sam's was orange. There were matching wallets and Sam's had a matching make up bag and mine had a change purse. My awesome day had just gotten even better!

* * *

**I know, el lamo, right? But it was the only thing I could come up with at this particular moment...up next!**

_**Avery and Sam host their fifteenth birthday bash...and Taylor's rapist makes a second attempt...**_

_**"Stop, stop! Oh my god, stop!"**_

_**"Your parents can't save you now!"**_

**Reviews!!**


End file.
